Abstract For the extent of our careers as Alzheimer?s researchers, we have struggled with the limitations imposed by the standard techniques for protein analysis. Western blot, the go-to protein technology of the bench researcher, is no match for the complex brain protein distortions of AD. To remedy this debility, we devised a technology that we are making available to all researchers through the company we founded, ProteoWise Inc. ProteoWise is engineering an instrument that will provide the same protein relative concentration and molecular weight information of Western blot, 10 x faster, 10 x cheaper, using 10x less sample, and, critically, will provide unlimited multiplexed proteomic data per sample. To meet the promise of this technology, we invented micro polyacrylamide electrophoresis (mPAGE), a process we seek to optimize with the support applied for here. When complete, this instrument will not only make our AD research more successful, it will empower AD research around the world in our battle against this enemy.